Raz
|Video Games = Ice Age: Continental Drift - Arctic Games |Voiced by = Rebel Wilson |Family = Unnamed parents}} Rasmussen, known more colloquially as Raz, was a rough kangaroo that joined up with the piratical ape, Gutt's crew as a weapons expert. Biography Raz worked under the command of a seafaring ape named Gutt, who voyaged through the seas in a massive glacier he dubbed his "ship"; Raz carried out her captain's orders with relish, enjoying fights as they arose. Early Life Raz was rescued by Gutt from an unknown fate, earning her a spot on Gutt's pirate crew, which she filled loyally as the ship's weapons expert, filling her pouch with bone spears and daggers, which she would pass on to her crewmates during battle. She would also launch iceballs out of the ship's "cannons" using her feet. New Crew One day, as the ship was out at sea, Raz and the rest of the crew watched as Gutt hoisted up the catch of the day: after harpooning a bone arrow into the waters, he pulled out a saber-tooth squirrel named Scrat, who had been holding onto an acorn fragment that Gutt had speared, who had been halfway swallowed by a fish, with a small scallop on his chest, and seaweed atop his head, was welcomed by Gutt himself, to the crew's amusement, Raz pointing her conch-shell spear at the squirrel and laughing along with the crew. Not long after, the ship sailed on towards a small iceberg that Silas had spotted, containing four castaway animals: a mammoth, two sloths and a Saber-toothed Tiger. The crew watched the castaways with amusement, none more so than Raz, who claimed she would take the mammoth on in a fight, but like the others in the crew, she refrained from open attack until Gutt, the captain and leader of the pirates, made himself known. Gutt gave the castaways chance to surrender before having his crew open attack on the castaways, Raz filling her role by throwing the other pirates weapons from her pouch and firing the log cannons with ice boulders at the iceberg and soon after impeding the mammoth, named Manny, from escaping by pointing her conch-shell spear at him. The four castaways had been captured and taken aboard the ship, where they were bound and tied with vines, and they, along with the squirrel caught earlier, were kept aboard as amusement. At that, Gutt introduced himself to the castaways. Personality and Traits A bullish Procoptodon, Raz sported the traits unique to her kind: short face, long tail, grasping forearms, a pouch and long legs which sported one hoof-like toe each. Raz's long ears drooped down behind her head and her pelt was striped grey and violet with a whitish underbelly. Raz made use of her pouch, in which she kept weapons to throw to her crewmates in a fight, from dried starfish and fish spines to shark jaws and sea anemones; along with this, Raz used a sawfish skull as a sword in fights. Raz was aggressive and hostile when dealing with Gutt's malcontents, notably with the ground sloth Sid, whom she harbored a particular grudge against. Enjoying a good brawl and always ready to fight, Raz was relentless when pushed, needing little provocation. Like the rest of the crew, Raz respects Gutt for saving her life but still fears the ape when he's angry. Appearances * Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2 * Ice Age: Continental Drift ** Ice Age: Continental Drift: The Junior Novel ** Ice Age: Continental Drift - Arctic Games Behind the Scenes Raz was voiced by Australian actress Rebel Wilson. References Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Characters in Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2 Category:Characters Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Article stubs Category:Presumably Deceased characters